Claire de Lune
by Rudhu
Summary: This is a one-shot, my first one if you will. It was inspired by the beautiful Claire de Lune by Claude DeBussy. Hope you read it and enjoy it. Rating- T, Sess/Kag.


**A.N.:- **_Hi there guys! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. This was inspired by the great Claire de Lune of DeBussy's. This story was nagging my brain since the past one week, waiting to come out, growing like a newborn and now it finally is out. I think it turned out pretty much as it was in my head, like a dream. I hope ya'll like it too and please remember to R&R!! Thanks, much love._

_**Claire de Lune**_

She was watching him as he slept. She always did watch over him. His peaceful features were all that her heart wished for.

Since the past few weeks, Kagura had taken it upon herself to be his personal Guardian Angel. But it wasn't always like that. Earlier, it was always Sesshoumaru who had looked after her.

Since the time they both had met that day in detention at highschool, Sesshoumaru always looked out for her. He was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, whenever she needed help with her studies, whenever she broke-up with yet another of her flings. He was always there. Like a safe harbor.

But now, it was her turn to watch over him.

"Kagura… I…love you…" He whispered in his soothing but deep voice, still asleep. But hopefully dreaming well.

"I do too, my love." She replied caressing his high cheek-bones with a feather-soft touch. The touch wouldn't wake him up though, it never could.

"_C'mon Sesshoumaru, smile a little please." Kagura said, nudging Sesshoumaru "It's not everyday that you take some hot girl to the prom, now is it?" She winked at him playfully._

"_And today certainly isn't that day either," He was just teasing but at least he smiled for the photo. _

"_Well, with that frown on your face, I'm all that you've got," She teased him in return and lightly punched his arm. Izayoi clicked the picture._

Watching over Sesshoumaru while he slept brought back good memories. It always did. His face had a certain calm about it when it was not stressing over stuff. But then again, beingthe chairman of a big company could do that to you.

Sesshoumaru had taken over his father's company shortly after Kagura and he had got married. Marrying Sesshoumaru was the best thing that had happened to her.

They weren't what you'd call your average newly-wed couple. They always were different than the others, always. Even in school he was the hottie who nobody could have while she was the vivacious rebel. In college, where Kagura shone at her Art course and was the hottest girl, Sesshoumaru took a more somber approach to life and lived behind his books. But they were always there for each-other. As they say, friends made in detention are forever.

But they hadn't started going out till college. Well, that's what happened when you put fire and ice together.

"_Fire and Ice," Sesshoumaru read aloud. "'Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire.' Interesting."_

"'_But if I had to perish twice, I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great. It would suffice.' How do you like it?" Kagura asked cheerfully while twirling a stray lock of her hair in her hand._

"_Is this what you got printed on all our wedding-invitations?" Sesshoumaru asked, frowning._

"_Now, now honey. This wouldn't have happened if you had come as planned and helped me pick the invitations out." Kagura went and playfully sat on Sesshoumaru's lap._

She went and laid down beside him, silently, not wanting to wake him up.

_Opps, I forget I can't wake him up, _Kagura thought to her own self.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled closer to him.

"_So, what do you think, luv?" Sesshoumaru had just gotten home from a hard day at work. Kagura was laying on their king sized bed dressed in a sexy dark red negligee, a kitty-ear hair-band on her head. She winked at him playfully._

"_I am feeling too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." She sang._

_Sesshoumaru was slowly stepping towards the bed, his face as emotionless as usual. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his hands were busy loosening his tie. _

"_You don't like it?" Kagura made a faux-sad gesture. "You want me to take it off?" Her voice was very girlie. She pulled a thin strap down._

_That's when Sesshoumaru leaped on to the bed and tackled her, kissing her wildly, his big hands exploring every available part of her. They made sweet love that night._

Being there beside him and reminiscing was just like the old times. Sesshoumaru was never the one to be expressive; she was expressive enough for the both of them. Especially when she got mad.

"_What do you mean we can't go this weekend?" Kagura scowled at Sesshoumaru._

"_What I meant was, we will have to reschedule our trip?" He replied coolly._

"_What the heck do you mean 'reschedule our trip', huh?" She threw a pillow at him. "I've been planning for this damn thing since a month and you just say we can't go?" She was glaring now._

"_We can't go this weekend and that is final. Tell your mother we will see her next weekend." He sat on a chair and started removing his shoes._

"_You listen to me, Mister." Kagura was at his chair now, her slender but curvy body hovering over him. "My mom has been waiting for us to visit ever since we married and moved here and when finally gets her wish fulfilled, you can't just go and throw water on my plans." _

"_Well, if your mom has been waiting for so long, I am sure a few more days won't matter to her." His tone was a little annoyed._

"_Fine then. You don't want to come, so be it." She grabbed her purse and car keys. "I'll go there by myself. Bye." She stormed out of the door of their penthouse apartment._

"_Kagura, wait—" But she was already gone. Sesshoumaru just stood there at the threshold, glancing in the direction she had retreated to._

* * *

"_Where is Mrs. Kagura Taiyou?" Sesshoumaru asked anxiously to the passing nurse. _

"_She is in the ER…Mr.?" _

"_Sesshoumaru Taiyou. What happened to her?" He wanted answers and he wanted them now._

"_Well, we found her on the highway; she was run off the road. Her car crashed with a big tree, it was not easy to pry of the branches that pinned Ms. Kagura to the car seat. Our Meds did all they could. But now it's all up to God." The nurse seemed too sad to go on further. "Why don't you just wait and I'll let you know as soon as they release her."_

_Sesshoumaru was still finding it difficult to digest what he had just heard. She was just there with him, in their house and they had just had their fight. After she had left, he was on the phone canceling his meetings and then he had got the call._

_He had rushed as soon as he had heard it._

"_I'll be right there." He'd said._

_Now all that he hoped for was her being okay. He would give away anything to have gone back in time and saved her. He wouldn't mind being taken instead of her._

_An hour later the elderly nurse came out with a sorrowful expression on her face. It made her look ten years older._

"_I'm so sorry. We did all that we could. But…" But she couldn't continue._

"_But what?" He didn't want to hear the rest of it, he knew what was coming._

"_You can have a look at her whenever you feel like." And she fled from there, tears glistening in her eyes. It was rare for nurses to be so sentimental._

_Sesshoumaru just collapsed on the vinyl chair, dumbstruck. He was in shock, either he had to weep or die. His parents and brother arrived a half hour later. They did everything to make him talk again, but he wouldn't. He just sat there and stared at the blank yellow wall._

_Finally, Izayoi got up and made the arrangements for the funeral._

_Sesshoumaru never saw the body of his dead wife. He just couldn't bring himself to see it._

Thinking back about the terrible night and watching her own lifeless body being wheeled into the ER, Kagura couldn't help but let out a little sob. It had taken every ounce of her strength to watch her own self die and take a piece of Sesshoumaru with her.

Sesshoumaru had never really been the same after that awful night. He still blamed himself for her untimely departure.

She didn't blame him though. Not anymore. She had come to accept her death now. Initially, she had blamed him. Him and his insensitive words. She had wanted to see her mother so much. That weekend she was going to break the news of her pregnancy to the both of them.

Yes, she was carrying his child when she died. But for one, it was a good thing he didn't know about that. That would have only made him more miserable. And that was not what she wanted for him. All that she wanted was for him to be happy.

For him to accept her death. For him to stop having nightmares anymore.

She watched him sleep now, the moonlight filtering from the French windows giving his face a surreal glow. He looked like a god.

She went to his side of the bed. She leaned over him and softly grazed her lips over his. Finally she caressed his cheek, as was her ritual and turned towards the window.

"_Vous __êtes mon clair de lune. Je t'aime." _And she faded into the night.


End file.
